When stored in computer systems or transmitted over computer networks, sensitive information may be encrypted to prevent unauthorized parties from gaining access to the information. Asymmetric key encryption techniques are known. With asymmetric key encryption, a public key is used to encrypt data and a corresponding private key is used to decrypt the data. Without the private key, extraction of sensitive information from the encrypted data may be very difficult and/or time-consuming. Thus, encrypting sensitive information with asymmetric key encryption prior to storing or transmitting the data reduces the risk of the information being discovered by an unauthorized party, even if the unauthorized party obtains a copy of the encrypted data.